


Stairway to Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x22, Angst and Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 9 Episode 22; Stairway to Heaven. Summary in Notes as to avoid spoiling the episode for those who haven't seen it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> When Dean finds out that Cas' stolen grace has a timer, Dean does what it takes to save the one he loves.

After Dean comes to his senses with 2/3 of Team Free Will holding him back, he yells, "Cas, his grace!"

"Dean, what are you," Cas starts back.

Dean had stopped fighting Sam and Cas holding him back, so they let him go to speak. He faced the angel, looking into his eyes as he spoke. "Take his grace, Cas. You're burning up and with Gadreel's grace, you'll get more time."

Cas looked surprised at what Dean had done. "I can't just-"

"Please," the older hunter begged, his green eyes meeting Cas' blue ones.

Cas searched Dean's eyes for a moment before walking up to Gadreel and taking his grace into himself, steadying himself for a moment afterwards. "I'll need to heal his vessel. He could still be of help to us in finding Metatron."

Dean nodded slightly and hesitated a moment before turning around and heading to his bedroom.

Castiel squinted his eyes at the shrinking silhouette of Dean before turning to Sam and asking him to help in bringing Gadreel over to a couch to lay down on.

After healing the no-longer-angel, Sam turned to Cas. "What was that about? He went all nuts then wasn't anymore," Sam asked.

Cas thought a moment before answering Sam's question. "I don't know. I haven't seen anything like that with the mark," he started, hesitating before telling Sam he was going to go check on Dean, giving the younger brother no time to reply before Cas was already halfway across the room.

"Dean?" Cas asked while standing in the older man's doorframe.

"Yeah Cas?, he answered, turning around from where he was cleaning a gun on his bed.

Castiel hesitatingly walked up to the bed and sat down next to Dean and turned towards him, searching his eyes. "Why did you do that, Dean? Slashing Gadreel instead of stabbing him?"

"You were burning up, Cas. I couldn't just let that happen." Dean looked away from Cas and went back to his gun. "I need you," he mumbled.

"You need me with my grace."

"I need _you_ ," Dean corrected, once again looking into the deep blue of Castiel's eyes. "And you aren't exactly available when you've burned to a crisp from stolen grace. I need you, grace or not," the green eyed man said when Cas started to disagree.

"I don't know why you'd need me so much," Cas replied, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Cas, you're so oblivious sometimes." He shook his head and whispered, so quietly that Cas wasn't sure he heard it right, "I love you,"

Cas' head snapped up, looking at Dean as to verify what he just said, "what?"

"You heard me," Dean growled, turning back to the gun he's cleaned about four times since Cas has sat down.

Cas smiled and turned to face the wall where Dean kept everything he was proud of. "I love you too, you know." Dean's head snapped up so fast it hurt his head. Cas turned back to him. "Although I thought you already knew. Judging by the look on your face you didn't."

Dean dropped his gun and the cloth he was using to clean it on the bed and, in one swift motion, grabbed Cas' face and kissed him. It felt so right. Kissing Cas felt so damn right it almost made Dean sick. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled them closer, deepening the kiss simultaneously.

When they pulled apart, Dean made a whine that Cas would make fun of him for for forever, probably, but Dean didn't really care at the moment. As soon as he got his breath back, they kissed again. And again. And again. And again until kissing wasn't enough to satisfy both of their needs. They began to pull their clothes off, Cas rabidly trying to unbuckle Dean's pants before he stopped them. "Wait- Cas."

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean with his full attention, hands still wrapped around the older hunter's belt.

Dean struggled to find the right words. "Can we, I mean, do you mind if we just go to bed? I know you don't sleep but I'm tired and I just-"

"Of course, Dean," Cas smiled. He knew Dean didn't need sleep either, or at least much of it, but Dean wasn't comfortable in doing this quite yet. And Cas was okay with that.

Dean cleared off the bed and stripped off all his clothes but his boxers, urging Castiel to do the same. The angel did, slowly making his way into bed with the hunter.

They struggled to find the position where they were both comfortable, but when they did, the two didn't move. They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing and cuddling until Dean eventually got a few hours of sleep, allowing Cas to watch the slow rise and fall of Dean's chest as he slept.


End file.
